


we collided. the rest is history

by badassbi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fights, I'll update the tags later, M/M, but a small one, if i ever update the story, keeping it a mystery, max swears but that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbi/pseuds/badassbi
Summary: Max fucked up, yet he has never felt this good.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/????
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	we collided. the rest is history

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to this tentative of a spy!au with our favourite stupid fast boys. I’m keeping the pairing secret, even though the best detectives among you will have no trouble guessing who we're talking about. I’ll try to update the story!! Enjoy :)

Laying on the floor, Max had to admit: he had  fucked up. His orders were clear: get in, take the security on site out, steal the suitcase with important papers (he might have forgot what was in it) then leave. The young spy did managed the two first steps but an unexpected obstacle had rose on his way to  t he suitcase. 

Max, well Lando through the security cameras he had hacked, had managed to localize the suitcase’s location, but once he had gotten there, k it was not in the secret drawer  any more. Instead, t he target was in the hands of a n u nknown m an ,  who was  on his way to the window,  wide open . 

The Dutch man had immediately draw n his gun, and had found his action mirrored by the man,  who had drawn his from what looked like a very expensive all Italian leather shoulder-holster.

\- Who are you? had asked the stealer.

\- Could ask the same thing of you, had answered Max. I don’t think you know what you’re getting into with this suitcase.

The stranger had smirked. He was as tall as Max, had brown eyes and hair and was ridiculously good-looking in Max's opinion.

\- Because you think you know it better than me?

His voice had a French accent. He was holding himself unafraid, noticed Max. His hold on his gun was firm, but so was Max’s.

-This is a no escape scenario, continued the stranger, you should let me go.

Max  had snorted.

\- “No escape”? Talk for yourself.

On his words, he  had  shot at the only light provider of the room, an antic oil lamp, and launched himself at his opponent. In the most total darkness, he  had  felt the body of the other man against him for a small amount time before he  had  started moving. The two men  could only evaluate each other through the sound of their breathing,  and had quickly started  to  exchang e hits.  The other man was quick but Max was stronger. He had landed a solid hit against what seemed to be the man’s jaw when a blade  had  violently pierced through his hip, making him stumble a way from his opponent. The later h ad not missed the occasion and  had slammed his hand against Max’s neck, paralysing his entire body. Max had to recognise the other man was good. However,  instead of leaving,  the man’s footsteps  had came closer to wher e Max was  laying  on the ground. He was going to die, thought Max, what an idiot he had been when he  had  lost his earpiece against one man of the security!

Max felt the rug under him moving, as the man knelt next to his ear. 

\- It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you Max, but I’m afraid the presentations will have to wait a little. (Max could not help but notice how good the man smelled. A sophisticated fragrance, yet really sweet… He needed to focus! The man knew his name!)  We will meet again, but until there, (Max could feel the man’s breath on his cheek, his eyes still fixing what he assumed was the ceiling in the dark) take care. Would be a shame if anyone hurt that pretty face of yours.

On this words, the man slowly cradled his face with his cold naked hand,  then promptly stood up, and, while Max could only trust his ears, he k new the man had ran through the room, grabbed the suitcase and jumped out of the window.

As the Dutchman slowly regained the control of his body, he could only t hink  about two things: how the touch of the man had made him felt  like a  precious  treasure and how he had truly fucked up the mission.

Later, when the rescue team arrived at the location, sent by a worried Lando after more than an hour without a sign, Max only told Daniel, the man leading the team and  his friend, that someone had been quicker. He did not t old him that the man’s hands were the softest to ever touch him. 


End file.
